


Pretty Little World

by Crystalumbra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), And it’s small, Error/Blue - Freeform, Humans, Humans Suck, Like... maybe not ALL humans, M/M, Magic, Not XReader, Not doing it, Poor Dream, Skeletons, That’s the only ship, They Go To Earth, Torture, but definitely THESE humans, nope - Freeform, there’s Errorberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalumbra/pseuds/Crystalumbra
Summary: In a multiverse far from the original, a world lay, thriving and changing.Filled with skeletons, tall and short, strong and weak, good and bad. Layers lay in that world, almost resembling entirely different universes and dimensions.All these skeletons put themselves under the same name…Sans.Now, let’s add humans to the mix.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Ink's POV

“Ink!”

The small skeleton groaned, choking when he noticed dirt getting into his mouth. What?

“INK!”

Oh, the voice is louder now. Uggh, his head hurts…

“IIINKKK!”

“Oh my GOD! I’m up, I’m up. Stars, Blue!”

Ink sat up, screaming back at the annoying voice, recoiling when his skull hit the other’s forehead, making the other flinch as well.

Both hissed at the pain, though it helped to wake Ink up. He took the moment of annoyed peace to inspect his surroundings. He… he fell asleep in his bed. Where is he?

“Blue? Where are we?”

The blue blob started to take shape into his energetic friend, a bright baby blue scarf slightly ripped from… what? He’ll have to ask later.

“I don’t know. I’ve been trying to wake you up for the past… hour? My phone’s broken.”

Oh great, now he’d have to make another. Don’t people know how hard it is to draw those perfect rectangles? And all the wires and details! Hmph.

Ink grunted at the thought, making Blue frown a bit.

“I know it’s an inconvenience, but maybe we should DO SOMETHING? My phone had the map, and you were too lazy to draw another. Where’s your phone anyways?”

Ink paused, checking his pockets. So many pockets. God, I wanted to look cool but this is really hard- Wha… Oh, when did I get candy? Hmm… no phone. Dream must be worrying.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?!”

“Well, no. You want a kit kat?”

_ “Ink!!!” _


	2. Nightmare's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now Nightmare.
> 
> Setting: Unknown
> 
> Other: You have just woken up.

Your eyes blinked open, but immediately close after being met with a bright sun. You feel around and notice a smaller figure snuggled up against you. 

“Dream?”

You wince. Your voice is unusually high… actually, now that you notice…

Your eye **S** snap open again. Eye **S** .  **EYES** ! You put a hand in front of you and choke back a sob when you notice no black tar, just white bone…

You squeak when you feel tears start to bubble up, you try not to cry out in happiness but end up making a weird hissing sound in your efforts.

“mmMMmmm..”

You feel your brother groan as he shifts, grabbing your purple top tighter.

“Nightmare…?”

His eyes are still closed, he must have felt your aura…

“Dream! Dream, get up!”

You start to shake your brother, and his eyes open suddenly, staring at you. 

“Nightmare?”

“Dream!”

“Night...Mare?”

“DREAM!!”

After screaming his name a few times he seems to have caught on, thank god.

“Nightmare! You… You’re… BACK!”

You grin as he starts sputtering, and throw your arms around him as you let your tears fall freely.

“Dream…”

You hum in content as he wraps his arms around you as well. You feel something wet hit your shoulder. Oh, he’s crying too…

“Dream, Dream…”

You repeat his name as you try to comfort him, rubbing circles on his back.

“Nightmare, I’m just-“ He hiccups, as he cries.”I’m just so HAPPY!”

You nod, you are too.

You hear marching in the distance. Wha-?

Oh. Oh no.

Waves of ill intent wash over you, no, more like drowns you. You choke a bit at the multitude of emotions.

“Nightmare?”

You struggle out of the hug, pulling your brother up as you stand.

“We need to go.”

Your brother stares at you in confusion, he must have gotten too caught up in his own emotions to hear the people! Oh, Brother...

“Night, is something-”

A bullet whizzes past you, lodging itself in the tree just behind the two skeletons.

“Dream, Dream we have to go!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOooHH-
> 
> As you probably noticed at the beginning, I'll try to do that at the start of each chapter!
> 
> Another thing, I've decided that I won't add a new chapter until I have at least one new kudos /like on this or any of the previous chapters.
> 
> It would also be nice if you’d comment, it doesn't have to be anything big, it can be a request, recommendation or even a simple hello!


	3. Error's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now Error.
> 
> Setting: Unknown
> 
> Other: You have just woken up.

Uggghhhh… my head hurts.

_ Where are we? _

Hm, doesn’t hurt enough for you to be quiet.

Error blinks as the voice hisses out a string of no-no words, he lifts himself up and looks around.

OOOooOoh. A forest, yay.

A nearby figure groans and shifts somewhere behind Error, making the Black skeleton freeze.

“Blue?”

Oh. Oh shit-

Error jumped up, running up and jumping up into a tree, perching there like a cat as they watched Stretch.

MmmMMM, No. Not dealing with that!

_ Haha! Serves you right. _

Error watched as the repulsive skeleton shifted on to his back, and he leaned closer to the tree.

Oh how I wish my bones weren’t black, it sucks for hiding.

The hoodie wearing skeleton hummed, blinking a few times seeing as he was staring straight into the sun.   
  


“Blue?”

A few moments of tense silence, at least for Error, passed, until Stretch yawned and sat up.

“You, I know you’re watching me. Get out here, Murderer.”

Error huffed at the words and jumped down, keeping an eye on Stretch.

“So.”

“s0?”

Error growled, fist clenching.

“You must die.”

At that Error broke into laughter, almost doubling over. He- he just! Oh my god-

“A **hhA** h- A _ HA _ -ah **ah** A **H** A ha ”

“Don’t laugh at me, you DEMON!”

The glitching skeleton took a deep breath in. Deep breath out. Okay, I’m okay.

“ **De** m0 _ n _ ?-!”

The two stared at each other, Error grinning smugly, letting out a few snickers here and there.

Stretch thrust a hand forward, spawning a gaster blaster and charging it as fast as he could.

But nothing happened.

The skeleton put his hand out again, nothing.

Error raised an eyebrow, eye-bone? He shook his head.

The black skeleton put his own hand up to his eye-sockets as Stretch screamed at the sky.

Hmm, strange. No strings.

He couldn't feel the usual threaded tears… Well, it’s not like he constantly has them, but it’s uncommon, especially after he was just asleep...

_ Asleep? I’ve never seen you sleep. _

Error hummed in agreement.

Sleep isn’t necessary for me. Not like I don’t take naps though.

_ Hmm. I can’t feel your magic at ALL. _

This made Error stop. You can FEEL my magic?

_ Yeah, it’s gone. Weird. _

Stretch paused.

“I can’t shortcut.”

“ _ I  _ ap **pa** r3n _ tly _ D **On’** t h **av** _ e _ mA **Gic** , y0u’re No **tT-** sp- _ spe _ ci al .”

“You don’t have magic?”

Error groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. I hate repeating myself, it hurts enough just talking.

“Y **es** , Y _ 3s _ .”

Stretch grinned sinisterly and tackled the slightly shorter skelton, as Error screamed in agony at the touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, let's see what happens to the glitchy baby! Again, I won't add a new chapter until I have atlas one new kudos. Or a comment! Comments are appreciated anyways, suggestion, request or commentary!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short but this is more of a test for the idea and writing style. If tou think you like the concept, and/or are interested in what the HELL I mean in the tags. Then say something! I won’t continue this if I don’t think people will read it.


End file.
